Generally, information is transferred between two or more devices via an analog signal. Upon receipt this received analog signal is often converted into a digital signal. Frequently, this conversion is aided by a slicer or comparator that decides upon a digital value (e.g., “0”, “1”, etc.) based upon a threshold value.
For example, in one instance, distortion in optical fiber or a wireless system may lead to an asymmetric distribution of ones/highs and zeros/lows around a received logical high and low levels. As a result, a received eye-opening, as discussed below, may not be centered and the signal-to-noise ratio at an input sampler or device may be reduced.